I'll Care For You
by Junjou Writer
Summary: The nabari gang wakes up in Konoha! What will happen on their journey to get back home? Couples: SasuYoi, NaruMiha, YukIru, KakaToba, KyuuKoi, SuiRai, RaiKiba. Warning; YAOI BIG TIME!
1. Accident

Chapter 1 ~ Accident

"_His breathing is steady..." _Beep... beep... beep...

"_Good... just keep with the small dosages. We don't want to put stress on his system just yet." _Beep... beep... beep...

"_Yes sir... so... what is his name sir?" _beep... beep... beep...

"_Yoite. His name is Yoite." _Beep... beep... beep...

"Miharu... don't do anything stupid, alright?" The sensei asked. Miharu sighed and hung his head. He wasn't sure what he did but somehow they were stuck in another world where the word "ninja" was not just common, but a way of life. Currently they were in a very big beautiful city with a large cliff beside it with people's faces carved into it. Currently there were five.

"Sensei's so untrusting." Miharu huffed and shot his pouty eyes at the man beside him. His sensei immediately went into guilt mode. "It's okay Sensei. I'll be fine. You go find out where we are." Miharu patted the man on the back. He always respected his tall strange sensei.

"Okay, you stay here with Aizawa and Shimizu." Tobari-sensei nodded his head and started walking away. Aizawa looked at his two friends and smiled warmly.

"So we're stuck here in some amazing alternate reality. I say we have some fun." He said, his red eyes glinting with interest. He'd been alive over a century and a half and never had he seen anything like this. "I bet you'd like to look around right Miharu?"

"Yes... let's go." Miharu started walking towards the nearest shop. He stopped when he realized it was a ninja weapons store. He went inside almost enthusiastically. Almost. Miharu Rokujo is never enthusiastic.

"What do you mean I can't get the fire bombs? Just because I'm still a genin doesn't mean anything! I'm like, the strongest one in this village!!" A blond at the counter shouted. He flailed his arms and shook his head. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit and had a black headband tied around his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto but it's store policy. None of the heavy duty bombs can be sold to genin." The man behind the counter said. The blond groaned and turned around. He jumped when he saw Miharu, Koichi, and Raimei.

"Oy... are you three a squad? What village are you from? Where's your headband?" he asked with a tilt of his head and squint of bright ocean blue eyes. Miharu stared at the whisker marks on his cheeks and wondered what kind of strange creature he was.

"We're from Banten." He said simply. The blond boy blinked and stared at them. "And I don't think we have headbands, do we Koichi?" Miharu looked up at the older boy questioningly.

"Ah... no we don't." Koichi shrugged. "We uh... come from a..." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh I get, you're not ninja. Well, village ninja anyway. Are you rogues or did you just decide to learn it on your own without actually becoming ninja?" The blonde stared over their strange clothes but shrugged it off; after all, his buddy wore stranger clothes than that.

"Ummm, the latter." Koichi nodded his head of white hair and smiled in a friendly way.

"I have the Shinra Banshou inside of me." Miharu said in a flat voice pointing both thumbs at himself. The blond blinked before leaning very close.

"Is that one of the demon spirits? Don't talk about it too loud. They don't like that kind of stuff around here." He whispered before pulling back and smiling.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next hokage, dattebayo!" He said, snickering in joy. Miharu tilted his head.

"Ho... kage?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah, it's the village leader! The strongest, smartest, fastest ninja in the entire village! He hands out missions and when there's an enemy threatening the village, he puts his life on the line to protect the village. A ninja's greatest honor is dying for his village." Naruto grinned.

"Wow. You must be amazing strong then huh?" Raimei asked, leaning very close to the boy. He blushed slightly and took a step back.

"Well... I'm not one to brag but... yeah I am!" He jumped up and down. "I know a secret jutsu that's only one of a kind. The strongest ninja our village ever had created it and it took him two years to master it. I mastered it in two weeks." He crossed his arms. "Not to mention I'm known for my amazing shadow clone jutsu."

"Shadow clones? Can I see?" Koichi asked in earnest. He had never seen a perfect and proper shadow clone.

"Sure!" Naruto grinned and created a shadow clone of himself. The two boys carried identical grins and folded their hands behind their head. "So what do you think?" He asked. Koichi walked in a circle around them.

"Absolutely amazing... I've never seen it done so perfectly before." He sounded amazed. Miharu poked one in the nose. It sneezed.

"Bless you." Miharu mumbled.

"Ne, ne. You know my name, what's your names?" Naruto asked, making a hand sign. The clone poofed away with a cloud of smoke.

"I'm Koichi Aizawa, this is Raimei Shimizu, and this here it Miharu Rokujo." Koichi introduced.

"Dammit Naruto, how long does it take to get shuriken and kunai?!" A girl shouted. She walked in; clenching her fists and her pink hair seemed to float with her anger. Naruto cowered in fear.

"S-sorry Sakura-chan, but I made some new friends." He pointed at them and the girl instantly became cheerful.

"Oh, why hello! Welcome to Konoha. What brings you here?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. Miharu felt chills run down his spine.

"Well... I was sleeping and dreaming of my best friend who I missed very much and when I woke up we were all here and I was very confused." He said in a bored apathetic tone.

"Uhh... we brought him here when he was sleeping to get his mind off of him." Raimei covered. Sakura nodded in understanding. Naruto was silent and his head was down.

"What happened to your friend?" He asked quietly. Miharu was silent at first. Every time he opened his mouth nothing would come out.

"He died." He finally managed. Naruto's head snapped up quickly and he stared at the sad apathetic boy. "He died protecting me from others who wanted to hurt me because of the Shinra Banshou." Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, I'll treat you to ramen. That'll cheer you up." He said, dragging Miharu out. Sakura looked at them.

"Don't mind Naruto. He's just an idiot with a big heart." She said with a smile. Koichi quirked a brow in confusion

"Yeah but... won't sensei worry when he finds out we lost Miharu-kun?" Raimei asked. Koichi paled slightly.

"Don't worry. He's in safe hands with Naruto. He's probably the strongest ninja in this entire village." Sakura said with a nod.

"That'll worry Tobari-sensei even more." Koichi sighed and hung his head.

"What will worry me?" They shrieked and turned to face their bed head teacher. He just stared at them as he switched his cigarette to the other side of his mouth. "Where's Rokujo?" He asked.

"Oh, he's with my teammate Naruto." Sakura said. "They took off to get ramen. I can lead you there if you'd like. It's not far from here." Sakura smiled up at him then started walking out. _"Damn he's sexy!"_ Inner Sakura growled. She quickly lead them to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, Naruto's favorite eatery.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So They're stuck in this other world. And who's this talking in the beginning? Read and review to find out!


	2. Yoite and Sasuke

Chapter 2 ~ Yoite and Sasuke

"_Sir, his senses are returning faster and stronger. I don't know what you did but it's healing his body miraculously."_ Beep... beep... beep...

"_All I did was give him a piece of my soul, something for him to cling onto_." Beep... beep... beep...

"_Should we continue with the medicine?"_ Beep... beep... beep...

"_No, take it off of him. The sooner it's out of his system the quicker he'll recover his strength when he wakes."_ Beep... beep... beep...

"_And what should we do about the feminines?"_ Beep... Beep... Beep...

"_Leave them for now. They are what makes him Sora and his outer body is what makes him Yoite. We'll let him decide who he wants to be when he wakes."_ Beep... Beep... Beep...

Somehow, Miharu found himself sitting at a small table in the apartment of Naruto listening to him talk about his old friend while eating ramen.

"Sasuke was an okay guy. He was cold and kinda had this "touch-me-you-die-cuz-I'm-an-asshole" sorta attitude but he was cool once you got to know him. He was kinda protective and really smart. He always knew what to do in a situation and he was my best friend. He drove me to drive myself." Naruto chuckled. "But in the end... his need for power won over our friendship."

"What did he do?" Miharu asked with a soft tilt of his head.

"He... tried to kill me..." Naruto gripped his arm tightly. "We fought, I was trying to bring him back to the village and we fought. He left his headband with me... and every time I see him we fight." He shook his head vigorously and looked back at Miharu. "Tell me about your friend?" He asked.

"Well... his name was Yoite." Miharu looked at the table, finding everything about it interesting. "We met... on a mission to go see someone very important. He was... kind of like your Hokage. A great leader of a very nice village. When we got there... everyone was dead. We fought these enemy ninja, keeping a look out for this "monster" the last one living had warned us about." Miharu smiled up at Naruto in a cheesy lie of a face.

"Yoite was the monster. He killed them easily. And he had hurt Koichi, myself, and was going to kill Sensei. But I screamed at him to stop and the village leader, who had just returned to the village, came immediately to the rescue after hearing me. Yoite and his team left. But it was kind of unnerving how he looked at me. He looked sad but hopeful at the same time." He grabbed my chest as it hurt.

"So he was your enemy? How did he become your friend?"

"After me and Koichi had healed, we went back to Banten with Raimei without Sensei, he still had to heal and get better. Yoite came after me there. He knocked out my friends when he could have just killed them and took me away to this place where he sometimes stayed. And there he told me. I thought... he just wanted to use me for his own gain like others..." He trembled. "But he didn't. He was so selfless in his demand."

"What did he want?" Naruto leaned closer.

"He wanted me to... erase his existence. He said that if I erased him then everything would be right. His mother and thousands of others would still be alive. We'd have two sacred scrolls instead of only one, and my friends wouldn't be in danger."

"That is really selfless..." Naruto agreed and grabbed Miharu's hand.

"I told him I couldn't and he said if I didn't he'd kill my friends." Miharu felt the tears slide down his cheeks. "So I agreed, mainly because my friends were in danger but also... because he was desperate. I could tell. His forbidden technique was slowly killing him. So I just helped him from the side lines at first, kind of watching out for him and one day... I told sensei that I was going to use the Shinra Banshou. We got in a fight and I ran away to Yoite and he took me with him. And we travelled together and looked out for each other and he protected me and... saved me so many times. He promised me he wouldn't die until I could erase him."

"How did he die?"

"They were going to use up the last of his life... and his boss told me not to bother with him... but I ignored him. He was going to take the Shinra Banshou from me which could possibly kill me... and Yoite came for me. We ran away together, going to Banten to get their sacred scroll... and we had a lot of fun together. I wanted it to never end. It wasn't even about my friends anymore, I just wanted Yoite to stay with me forever... and one day he told me that... he lied... and he was never planning on killing my friends. I told him I didn't care and that I'd still help him because he was my friend. I told him I didn't want to erase him but he said I had to so others could live. So we still went to Banten to get the scroll. And we went to go find Sensei... but I was kidnapped... Yoite didn't have much longer... so he wanted to get me back at all costs... and he went and found me and saved me. We got far enough away... and just like that he died... I never got to erase him so everything had still happened. If I had erased him then... it would only be that everyone forgot him. I didn't want that."

"So you didn't erase him?"

"No... I did. And we all forgot about him... until just recently. He just... was there one day when I woke up. His face, his smile... his name... I remembered it all. And I wanted him to be with me again so badly but he was already dead."

"I wonder why you suddenly remembered him." Naruto scratched his head.

"Sensei believes that... someone may have brought him back to life... and that's why we remember him, because he exists again. And if he is back alive then I want to find him and bring him home with me."

"Sounds to me like you're in love with him." Naruto teased. Miharu blushed brightly and turned his head away. "Oh my god, you are."

"I can't help it. He was the only person who could bring me out of my apathetic and indifferent lifestyle. We needed each other... I still need him. It's way too hard to go on sometimes." Miharu closed his eyes and wiped his face of his tears.

"What did he look like?"

"Beautiful dark blue eyes, pale skin, tall and gangly, black bangs that framed his face and short in the back. He always wore this big black trench coat with a bow tied at the back over black pants and a long white turtleneck sweater. He covered his hands with tan gloves and a matching hat, one of those... kinda... poofy like ones. He looked really funny with it sometimes." Miharu chuckled at the image and sighed. "He didn't have any other clothes than that and it kinda worried me. They weren't taking well enough care of him. Even I could tell that. It made me want to hurt them all." He slumped in the chair and closed his eyes. "Can I sleep here? I'm kinda tired."

"Uh, sure!" Naruto smiled happily and made his bed better. "You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"You don't have a couch?"

"Couldn't afford one." Miharu nodded in understanding and crawled in the bed.

"You can fit in here too. I don't mind. We're friends." He said, turning on his side so Naruto's slightly leaner form could fit in too. Naruto smiled in gratitude and crawled into the bed beside him.

"Thanks Miha-kun." He said. Miharu blinked. "Cuz Miharu-kun seems too long." The blond chuckled nervously. Miharu just accepted it and fell asleep quickly. The poor boy was exhausted.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought of Sasuke. He wondered where the Uchiha was now and what he was doing. He wanted to find him quickly and bring him back to the village so everyone could be friends and happy again.

"I kinda know how you feel Miha-kun. I was falling in love with Sasuke before he left too. Now I've gotta feel pain every time I see him. I just wish it would end and he could be back in the village. Then we could hang out every day." Naruto wiped his own tears away and snuggled into the blankets, preparing for a nice long sleep.

MEANWHILE

"Sir, the boy is waking." A woman with pink hair, choppy on one side and straight on the other told a young man sitting at a desk as she pushed up her black glasses.

"Thank you Karin. Go get him some real food, he must be ravenous. After all, it's not every day you come back from the dead." The man at the desk ordered, taking off his Kage hat to reveal raven hair that spiked in the back like a chicken's ass.


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3 ~ Awakening

Slowly his dark navy blue eyes opened and he stared at an endlessly white ceiling. An annoying beeping filled his ears along with the hum of a hospital. But how was this possible? He had died, in the arms of his precious Miharu.

"I see that you are awake. Here, you must be hungry." He could hear perfectly. His chest didn't hurt. His fingers weren't numb. He could feel and see. He could smell too, and that food smelt damn good. He sat up quickly and looked at it. A feast fit for a king. Chicken and beef, corn and potatoes, a bowl of fruit salad, some square white thingies, a regular salad with dressing on the side, and he couldn't dive into it quick enough. The taste of it all was amazing to him.

"Holy shit... he's really fucking hungry." A male's voice said in slight disgust. Yoite turned his eyes up briefly to see the woman who brought him the food. She had dark pink hair that was kind of choppy on one side and straight on the other and black rimmed glasses over her matching pink eyes. Beside her stood a purple eyed boy with white hair and a single sharp tooth sticking out of his mouth.

"Yeah, make yourself useful and go get him more food." The girl said, crossing his arms. The man growled. "Now, before I call Sasuke-sama to catch you on fire." He huffed and left the room. The girl walked closer to the bed. "So... what do you prefer to be called?" She asked softly. He looked at her, nervous and untrusting.

"Yoite." He whispered. He lowered his eyes and continued eating everything in sight. And he was succeeding marvelously.

"Ah... there he is. I was wondering where they'd put him after his last move." A new voice said. It was soft and gentle but deep and commanding at the same time. Yoite flicked his eyes up for a brief look over. He had black hair with bangs just like his own and ebony eyes. His skin was pale like porcelain and he was taller than the other two were. Yoite went back to his food.

"Sasuke-sama, he just woke up. The moment he saw the food I think he tried to drown himself in it." The girl pouted. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"He hasn't eaten in a long time Karin, not to mention he's as skinny as a post. I'd jump into my food as well." He walked and sat beside Yoite on the bed and Yoite stopped eating. "Oh, please don't stop on my account. You're hungry. Eat to your heart's content." He said. Yoite didn't need to be told twice.

"Sasuke-sama, when are you going to ask him?" The girl asked nervously.

"After he understands the situation and is given his options. Now leave us be. We have a lot of talking to do when he's had his fill." The man said with a wave of his hand. The girl bowed and left quickly. Another cart, this one filled with all kinds of deserts, was brought in by the other boy and with a quick bow to the man he left.

"Cake..." Yoite mumbled, abandoning his other food to go straight for the deserts. The man chuckled and pulled it closer for him.

"Help yourself Yoite. It's all for you." The man said. He sat back and just watched as Yoite ate until he was full and slowly pulled away from the cart. The deserts were all gone and only a bit of chicken and corn was left on the other cart.

"Where... am I?" Yoite asked, finally looking at the man. "And how did I get here?" He noticed then that the man had perfect skin, and a muscular build. His shoulders were broad and his shirt that showed off a lot of chest showed that he was lean and toned.

"You are in Otogakure, the village hidden in the sound." The man said. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am the Otokage, the village leader. I brought you back to life using a secret and forbidden jutsu that requires a human sacrifice." Yoite flinched away. "Don't worry; I sacrificed a very horrible man. I sacrificed a man who spent all his time torturing others for his own selfish needs. And from him came something wonderful."

"I've... never heard of this village." Yoite whispered, feeling slightly ashamed.

"I know. That's because you don't come from this world. You come from a world where ninjas are a steadily dying breed. A place where they hide themselves. In this world life revolves around Ninja. That is why I brought you here. A ninja like yourself can do great things here. I wished to make you my apprentice and partner." Sasuke said. He gave a light smile to the boy.

"Partner?" Yoite whispered.

"Yes. You see, I'm trying to bring peace to the world. In order to do that, I have to defeat a group of people, and I could really use your help." Yoite looked at his pale hands. It seemed he was healed from the Kira but he didn't know how. "This village is highly advanced in medical field. We actually had a jutsu that cured and protected against your soul being whittled away by Kira. You can use it as much as you want and your soul will always return to you."

"I can... live my own life?" Yoite asked softly.

"Yes. And you don't have to help me if you don't wish it. I understand perfectly. I will still care for you though." Sasuke said. He pulled out a picture of a nice light blue house on the edge of a lake with beautiful wild life all around. "You can live here, safe and happy and away from people who would want to hurt you. I'd come to visit you every day and I'd make you as much food as you wanted. You would have your own bank account and a weekly allowance. You could do anything you wanted." He said. Yoite found himself hard pressed. This man was offering him so much with no strings attached. Either one he picked would be a better life all around.

"I'll... be your partner... So that I have something to do. I'll work for all the nice things you're doing for me." Yoite said. Sasuke smiled at him once more before pushing the carts out into the hall.

"I have one more thing for you to think over. You can decide at any time, it doesn't matter." Sasuke said. He crossed his arms. "Like I said, we are very advanced in the medical field. We can make you fully one gender or the other. Whichever you prefer. If you don't wish to you don't have to but it is an option that is open to you. You can become Sora... or you can fully become Yoite. The choice is yours alone." Yoite's eyes widened. To become a real person... All his decision.

"I want to be a boy! A full boy!" He gasped out. "I want to be Yoite and forget all about Sora! Please, make me Yoite!" He demanded. Sasuke blinked in surprise before closing his eyes with a small smile.

"When do you want to become fully Yoite?" He asked.

"Right now! Immediately!" Yoite said. He stood and Sasuke smiled the small way down at the boy.

"As you wish." Sasuke chuckled slightly. "I'll have to have Karin make you special clothes like she did for Juugo. You have a very unique clothing taste.." He took a step back and turned for the door. "You just lie back down and relax and my best doctor will start immediately."

"Yes Sasuke..." Yoite whispered, complying quickly. He was very excited but also nervous. He stared at the ceiling again as his new partner left. He closed his eyes tightly. "Miharu..." He whispered.

"Hello, I was told you're going to get a special operation." Yoite looked over at the nurse. She smiled at him. "I'm going to stay by your side the whole time. Right now the doctors are being briefed by Sasuke-sama. I'm going to give you the sleeping medicine." She said.

"This... is safe right?" Yoite asked nervously. He looked at her and flinched slightly.

"Of course it is. Our best doctor is going to be doing it and Sasuke-sama is supervising. He'd never let anything go wrong." She promised. She fluffed his pillow and sat beside him. "So do you want a luck charm to hold onto during it?"

"A... lucky charm?" Yoite blinked.

"Yeah. Sasuke-sama brought it in with you. He said it was yours from someone important." She pulled out his long white scarf and Yoite's eyes widened. He pulled it close to his chest.

"Miharu..." He put it around his neck and laid back once more. The nurse grabbed his arm and gave him a small shot with a needle. "Thank you..." He whispered before closing his eyes to fall into a deep sleep and wait to become fully Yoite.

"Thank you... Sasuke... you're like a gift from Heaven..." He murmured before slipping into unconsciousness.

"I will watch over the surgery so if you screw up in any way I will completely destroy you. Do it right if you value your life." Sasuke growled to the doctor. The man nodded slowly in fear and worry. Sasuke never went back on a threat or promise. He prepared for the surgery.


	4. Akemi Yoite

Chapter 4~ Akemi Yoite

Yoite woke once more in the room but he felt different. He felt sluggish and tired and he felt like something was missing but in its place was something that defined him as Yoite.

"Good morning. You had me worried." Sasuke's voice drifted from his left. Yoite saw the man sitting in a chair by the window with a strange yellow piece of paper before him. "You didn't wake up for a while. I was getting ready to manually rouse you but Karin said that wouldn't be wise."

"I made you worried?" Yoite felt a small blush. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." He whispered.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. I was about to go and kill all those doctors." He shook his head. "So let's celebrate this day because it's glorious." He stood and pressed the nurse button.

"It's glorious?" Yoite repeated.

"Yes. It's the day you were truly born Yoite. What used to be Yoite was a person who had just been given a suited name. "Yoite" was never born until now." Sasuke smiled. "It truly is a joyous day." He placed the paper to the side and grabbed Yoite's face to kiss his forehead tenderly.

"What... is my last name?" Yoite asked trying to hide any blush he might have.

"I was thinking... something to go well with Yoite. Wind of the night... so maybe something that also suits you just as well. Like... Akemi. "Beauty of Dawn" seems to fit you just as well." Sasuke said as he sat beside him on the bed. A nurse came in and smiled.

"Yes Sasuke-sama?" she asked.

"Ah, bring Yoite here a nice lovely cake with strawberries on top." Sasuke ordered. He put a hand on the head of the younger boy and smiled like they'd never seen him smile. "He's a very hungry boy." He teased.

"Yes sir." The woman ran off and Sasuke turned to Yoite.

"How did you know... what my favorite cake was?" Yoite looked up at him and Sasuke just snickered.

"I know many things about you Yoite. I thought you already knew this? From the first moment I saw everything in your head and going on around you, I wanted to learn more about you. I wanted to save you from that sad life." Sasuke hugged him slightly. "You reminded me of a very old friend and a long gone memory. I just didn't want another kind soul to go down my path."

"You... saw inside me?" Yoite looked into those impossible black eyes. "I don't understand... how did you do that?"

"I died, maybe not physically but I lost my will to live and my soul died. And when I could see again I saw through your eyes. I was aware that I was "Sasuke", inside "Yoite"'s body and through that I became acquainted with a small boy. I felt the pain that the Kira caused you and experienced your painful memories of "Sora". I came back when you died. I brought that last tiny shard of your soul with me so I could bring you back."

"You... felt me..." Yoite looked down at his hands. "All those times... when I felt like I wasn't truly alone... like someone was there trying to help me through it."

"When Kotaro Fuuma attacked you and hit you in his cat form... I forced my soul to smother yours so I took the brunt of the pain." Sasuke looked at him. "You reminded me so much of Naruto... and myself... it was frightening. I just couldn't let you feel the pain."

"So you brought me back... for the chance at a better life... because through almost my entire nabari career... you were there with me..."

"I hate that old man you worked for." Sasuke muttered. "But Yukimi-san was kind. Maybe we could give him a calmer easier life here."

Yoite hugged Sasuke's chest tightly and refused to let go. He clung to the man who had shown him nothing but kindness simply because fate showed them each other. He owed more than just his gratitude to Sasuke, he owed him his life.

"Easy... you'll open the stitches." Sasuke said in a worried tone. "We'll give it a few hours before using more of a medical technique to heal it completely." He pushed the boy back onto the bed insistently. "Don't worry; there won't be any scar to see." Sasuke promised.

"I'm not... I trust Sasuke-dono." Yoite murmured. He looked up at the older man and gave a weak smile. "Sasuke-dono has given me everything and still offers more. He's an angel from heaven."

"Err... never heard that one before." He closed his eyes and smiled. "Why don't you get some rest before we heal it? I'll stay by your side the whole time."

"Okay..." Yoite let himself be covered and his eyes followed the man as he moved about the room making sure everything was perfect. He smiled just barely and closed his eyes. 'That cake never came... damn...' he thought before slipping back into unconsciousness.

MEANWHILE

"You're really strong." Miharu said emotionlessly to Naruto as the blond showed him his special Rasengan.

"Yeah, this is the most amazing things I've ever seen!" Koichi said, pushing his glasses farther up his face.

"Tobari-sensei seems amazed as well." Miharu announced, looking at the older male who was on his hands and knees staring at Naruto like he was some sort of god.

"Hehe, you ain't seen nothing yet. Where's the Hentai-sensei?" Naruto looked around wildly, waiting for his sensei to pop out of nowhere like he always does.

"Please refrain from calling me names Naruto." Kakashi said in a lazy voice in a tree nearby. His uncovered eye trailed over the newcomers with slight interest. He stopped when he saw the sensei.

The man was wearing a strange outfit that was all black except the white undershirt. His eyes were a deep blue grey and his hair was a brown black. His skin was a peach color and he had almost always had a cigarette in his mouth. His bangs just barely covered his left eye and the back stuck up in small spikes reminding him of Sasuke's ridiculous style.

"Um... Konichiwa... my name is Kumohira Tobari. I'm the leader of the Banten ninja I guess." He said.

"Banten? Never heard of it." Kakashi said with a slight grin.

"Right... it's... a really small village. The only real ninja of it are myself, Aizawa, and Rokujo." He said, motioning to the boys.

"I see... no wonder I don't know of it. And you have no headband because it's such a small and unofficial village?" Kakashi sat beside the man and only looked at him. All the children watched them intently.

"Yeah..." Tobari sighed and sat back on his butt and looked at the sky. "Man oh man... We're stuck here for god knows how long."

"Why are you stuck?" Kakashi asked politely. He was slightly suspicious of these newcomers. They were just too strange.

"Rokujo." Tobari said simply with a huff. He tilted his head back. "I wonder if Seki misses me."

"Why would she miss you? She's probably enjoying comfortable silence without a youngster like you." Miharu said. Kakashi stifled a chuckle at Tobari's huffiness. It seemed that this Rokujo Miharu was the main source of the older man's misfortune and torture.

"Shut up. I can still hope my best friend misses me." Tobari said with the slightest of pouts. "And she gets enough excitement on her own. I'm the quiet one."

"Annoying as well." Miharu pointed out. "And mean. And rude." Kakashi laughed with all the others at this point.

Maybe these new comers weren't so bad after all.


	5. Reunion

Chapter 5~ Reunion

It had been almost a month since the arrival of the "Banten Four" – as Tsunade had named them – and they had already been labeled official Leaf Village ninja, though as genin. They studied hard and showed their own strange jutsu to the village.

Miharu was comfortable living with his new best friend Naruto, Tobari had been talked into living with Kakashi while Koichi and Raimei stayed together in an apartment next to Naruto.

They were starting to settle into calm relaxing lives much different from their old lives. Miharu loved the fact that he was practically free from the Shinra Banshou in this world and no one questioned him about it.

"Oi!! Miharu! Naruto!" Kiba's loud voice shouted as the brunette pounded frantically on their door. He turned and did the same to the Aizawa-Shimizu residence.

"What is it dog breath?" Naruto demanded as he opened the door. He was in only a towel as he leaned on the door frame.

"Outside the village! The valley of kings! Sighting!" Kiba shouted incoherently.

"Slow down Kiba-kun. What is it?" Koichi asked with a small laugh.

"No time! Sasuke's been sighted in the valley of kings just a few moments ago! And his scent is really strong that way!" Kiba growled. Naruto ran inside and started dressing, leaving his front door wide open.

"I saw Naruto naked..." Miharu said as though he expected them to get jealous. They just stared at him.

"We all did." Raimei said. She rushed to get her sword. "I take it this Sasuke guy is the enemy?" She said with a bright grin, full of excitement.

"Yeah. He's the new leader of a dangerous village and we're not at our strongest right now. Tsunade-sama fears he may be thinking of trying a hostile takeover." Kiba explained. Naruto came running out and dashing past them.

"He's rather excited." Koichi said. He watched then noticed Miharu hitching a ride on the other's back. He merely shook his head in disbelief. "Hard to believe he's 15." He said. Kiba grabbed both their hands and took off running.

"No time! Uchiha! Gotta intercept!" He shouted. He followed closely behind Naruto to the valley where they lost a dear comrade.

Sasuke kept his hand on Yoite's back as he examined the large statues of the valley. He looked at Madara and tilted his head just slightly.

"He looks like you." He pointed out. "You two were related?"

"Yes. He was my great great uncle or some shit like that. He was the original founder of the Uchiha clan. But he was a power hungry fool." Sasuke said. He snorted in disgust. "He's the reason why I hate my family."

"I thought you said your brother was the only person you liked in your family?"

"Touché. You listen well young pad wan." Sasuke teased before walking closer to the river.

"You also said this was the place where you were officially outlawed from your village. Does it bring back painful memories?" Yoite whispered in thought. Sasuke tensed for a moment before nodding slightly.

"This is where I lost my best friend forever." Sasuke splashed his face with some of the water. "It always hurts to look up." He looked up at the crater in Madara's shin where he crashed into it.

"I'll just have to take your mind off of it then Sasuke-dono." Yoite said with a concealed grin before shoving the other harshly into the river. Sasuke came up with a gasp and a heavy glare.

"Oh... you... are dead." He growled, slowly walking from the water. Yoite hid behind a rock and fought his laughter at the psychotic look on his partner's face.

Naruto froze on the top of the cliff and watched as Sasuke seemed to be looking for something. He had a strange knowing smile on his face. Miharu looked over Naruto shoulder.

"He looks so happy..." He said. Naruto frowned more. "What is he doing?"

"I'm gonna find out." Naruto growled before jumping down right before the Uchiha. "Sasuke!" He growled.

"Naruto? What a surprise." Sasuke started slowly backing away. 'Mother fucker. Just when I was relaxing and enjoying myself.' He thought.

"What are you doing here Sasuke? Come to destroy the village? What were you doing just now?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything to do with the village. I was relaxing with my new partner." Sasuke said. He seriously didn't want a fight.

"Right. So what were you looking for?"

"My partner. We were playing around. He shoved me in then hid." Sasuke backed up to a rock and Naruto growled at him.

"Stop lying!" He yelled. "What were you doing over here Otokage-san?"

"Back away from Sasuke-dono. Can't you tell he doesn't want a fight?" Yoite asked as he held his index finger to the back of Naruto's finger. "He was telling the truth. So leave him be." Sasuke quickly moved behind Yoite.

"Is that a kunai or something? You gonna kill me?" Naruto asked, tensing up.

Sasuke put his hand on Yoite's wrist and coaxed it down. "It's okay Yoite." Sasuke said in his ear. "Remember what I taught you."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Yoite said almost silently. "So even though he jumps..... And might have attacked you.... he's still... our ally?"

"Yes, he's still our ally. He's our friend." Sasuke murmured.

"Yoite?" Miharu's confused voice said. They all turned to see the boy standing a ways behind them with his head tilted.

"Miharu?" Yoite blinked. "You are alright..." He seemed very relieved, although suddenly quiet.

"Yeah... and you're alive..." Miharu slowly walked forward before hugging him. Yoite stared at his head for a moment before returning the show of affection. "I knew it... you're alive."

"Yoite? What are you doing with the enemy?" Raimei asked as they arrived as well. Yoite looked at her and frowned slightly.

"But... the enemy of your enemy is your friend..." he said softly. He looked at Sasuke. "Right Sasuke-dono?"

"That's just my philosophy Yoite. Not everyone sees it that way. They are not my enemy but they see me as theirs." Sasuke explained. Kiba looked at him like a frightened puppy.

Yoite seemed to think this over before he looked at Naruto and Kiba with a chilling stare. "Fine. If that's your philosophy, then here's mine: Friend or not, if anyone hurts Sasuke-dono... I'll kill them." He stated, pointing at them.

"Yoite! You can't use your Kira! Remember what it does to your soul?" Miharu said with big worried eyes. Yoite only put his hand on his head. He noticed Yoite wasn't as skinny anymore. He didn't look unhealthy. He looked rather healthy; his skin even had more of a peach color now.

"It's fine, Miharu. I can use it now." He said slowly. He looked at Miharu then at Sasuke.

"We'll camp here for the night. The leaf ninja are welcome to stay if they would so wish it." Sasuke said, walking to his pack. Naruto frowned deeply then turned to Kiba.

"Go report to Baa-chan that he has no intentions of attacking leaf but I'm going to watch him anyway." Naruto ordered. Kiba complied hurriedly. He rushed off and Raimei was next to hug Yoite and he stared down at her uncomfortable.

"Oi! Usuratonkachi! If you're gonna stick around you can help me set up the camp. Go get some firewood." Sasuke ordered as he searched his pack for extra blankets for them all.

"Fine... Teme... Miharu, help me out!" Naruto said, snatching the young boy. Miharu looked at him and Naruto noticed the boy seemed... happy. "So that's Yoite?" He asked when they were far enough away.

"Yeah. I'm so glad he's alright." Miharu said. He picked twigs because he didn't feel like doing any heavy lifting. "But who'd have thought he was here." He murmured.

"Seems like Sasuke brought him back to life. I shouldn't be surprised honestly, Sasuke's been with Orochimaru and Orochi was the master at forbidden jutsu." Naruto shrugged in an uncaring way.

"Like Kira and... Izura Shingan?" Miharu asked. Naruto looked at him in confusion. "Eh... your Rasengan?" He said instead.

"No. Rasengan isn't forbidden it's just a special technique. Forbidden jutsu are jutsu that cause damage to the user or require a sacrifice to perfor- WHAT THE HELL!!!??" Naruto pointed at Miharu's handful of twigs. "I'M BUSTING MY ASS TO GET BIG LOGS AND YOU'RE PICKING TWIGS!??" Miharu gave him a small pout.

"But I'm not nearly as strong or as smart as Naruto-san, the future hokage." He said, turning sparkling eyes of adoration to the blond. Naruto felt his eye twitch.

"THAT WON'T WORK ON ME BOY!!" He yelled. He picked up a few thick sticks and handed to him. "You can carry these." He said. Miharu didn't know if he should just drop them and walk away or glare or pout some more. Instead he followed the blond as they walked back to the camp.

Naruto was someone worth admiring. And someone worth keeping around. He was a true friend.


	6. Night Attack

Chapter 6~ Night Attack

Sasuke slept as lightly as always while Yoite kept night watch. He was only dozing lightly due to the fact that his watch was only in about twenty minutes. His inner clock would bring him up exactly on time and he would all but force Yoite into sleep

But something felt wrong on this cloudless night. He could feel it inside him, that foreboding feeling he always got when an attack came. His sleep was tense as he waited for it.

Yoite was quick to move when the attack came. He rolled to the side to avoid their kunai and threw some of his own back. He didn't even have to say anything, Sasuke was already on his feet, sword out at the ready.

"Wake the others." Sasuke ordered, adjusting his gloves and heading for the trees. "Stay on your feet." Sasuke said with a very caring tone. Yoite nodded and turned to the sleeping blond ninja. He shook him quickly.

"Uzumaki-san, wake up. We're under attack." He said quietly. Koichi woke with a start and shook his two teammates.

"Hey, we got company." He whispered. Raimei jumped up and pulled out her sword. She looked all around in a slight panic. Sasuke came back holding a bloody headband.

"Hidden Cloud." Sasuke said simply, tossing the plate and cloth to the ground. Naruto hissed slightly. The blond was confused though. He had never seen the Uchiha in battle and looking so calm and relaxed at the same time.

It was like an enemy ninja could sneak right up behind him - like on currently was – and he wouldn't have a care in the world. Naruto's eyes widened as he focused on the black clad ninja creeping up behind him while the others were occupied fighting others.

"Sasuke! Behind you!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke only focused on throwing kunai to give a helping hand and paid no mind to the man behind him, forming hand signs. "Baka yarou!" Naruto shouted before rushing to him. He pulled out shuriken and reached his hand back. The ninja fell over dead and Sasuke only whistled as he looked behind him.

"Yoi shigoto, Yoite." Sasuke said with a nod. Naruto looked back at Yoite to see him pointing a finger in their direction with a dark look on his face. He nodded and pointed to another before closing his fist. Naruto watched the man split into two at the waist.

"What the hell? How did he just?" Naruto stared at him as he stabbed another man in the back.

"Don't question and you will not need to fear." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto watched with wide eyes as he easily decapitated someone without blinking. "Some things are better left unknown. It's only natural."

"Sometimes... I wonder if you're human..." Naruto murmured as they stood back to back. "You don't act like one."

"Of course not. Humans have consciences. I don't." Sasuke replied with a soft laugh before he looked all around. "Shit... watch your back. I'm needed elsewhere." He grunted before dashing for Yoite.

"Sasuke-dono!" Yoite gasped slightly in surprise as the man's back hit his. He was grateful though. There were too many coming at him. He couldn't believe they brought so many with them.

"Something tells me this isn't just a scouting party. They were on the hunt." Sasuke said. Yoite bit his lip. If the enemy just kept coming like this, how would they hold out? He felt worried, more for his friends than himself.

"Looks like you could use a hand Sasuke-sama." All looked up at the two atop Madara's head. "We sensed trouble and came immediately to see the fun." Suigetsu said with a toothy grin.

"Stop talking... **more killing**!" Juugo growled as he stared over all the ninja. Yoite felt relieved, especially when Suigetsu started hacking through the enemy. He relied more on Sasuke's reactions then, moving with him to make it easier for the both of them.

Raimei was fighting on Madara's arm, slashing her way through, when she lost her footing on the curve and fell off the side. She saw her life flash and wondered if she'd be able to catch herself at the bottom. 'Of course not. I'm a samurai not a ninja.' She thought drearily. She closed her eyes and waited for painful impact but none came. Instead, a powerful arm caught her and pulled her tight against a firm chest. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared up at deep violet eyes.

"You alright?" he asked in a quick voice. She looked from his face to the way he swung a gigantic sword that sliced through his enemies easily in a way that was both power and style.

"Y-yeah... you... caught me..." Raimei whispered. She felt overly indebted to this man as he set her on her feet. She held out her sword. "Allow me to fight beside you." She said. He gave a snort.

"Don't make me laugh. You'd only get in the way minnow." He said with a growl. "Leave these carp to the shark." Raimei felt a twinge of anger at that comment. She watched him slice his way through more. But what really scared her was going on at the other end of the valley.

"CHIDORI!!" She heard a shout. All she could see was giant hand shaped wings and black lightning as the sound of birds chirping reached her.

"Sasuke-sama." The man who saved her said before cursing slightly. "I hope he doesn't set off Juugo." He murmured. Raimei looked at him. "Oi! Minnow, get down there and tell me what's happening!" Raimei ran to do so, paying back her debt with a small menial task.

Koichi had white feathers in his hair and his eyes were glowing while he looked positively stabbed just about everywhere. He was killing them quickly and without mercy and she breathed a sigh of relief. She also noticed a very large man with orange hair and a large almost stone-like growth for a left arm and he was smashing people with it.

Miharu was fighting next to Naruto, sending out fire everywhere to keep the blonde's back free of little ninja. Sasuke seemed to be gone though there was a strange very tan thing with hand wings and long purplish black hair that was flying through everyone holding chirping black lightning in his hand and Yoite clinging to his back.

Raimei slashed through a ninja and stood panting. They were all dead. She killed the last. So she stood in the carnage and looked over to a ninja she had come to deeply respect.

Naruto was bent over a ninja, pulling off a black face cover and took a stumbling step back. The face he'd just revealed was that of a kid, possibly only 12. He turned and buried his face into the chest of the slowly changing Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around his friend's back.

"It's alright Naruto. You were just defending yourself." Sasuke said in a calming voice. Naruto still didn't calm. His breathing was erratic and his body was shaking.

"He was just a kid damn it!" He gasped out. "That could have been us Sasuke!" Naruto turned the teary blue eyes up to soft comforting onyx eyes. "That was almost you... on the bridge... I really thought I'd lost you."

"But you didn't. I lived. We both accepted that a long time ago. Let's not drag up what could have been or what was and focus more on what is and what will be." Sasuke replied in a sharp tone.

"You're a ninja. You live everyday facing death. If you sympathize with the enemy... it'll get you killed." Raimei said in a condescending tone.

"He doesn't sympathize with the enemy." Sasuke sounded bitter. "He sympathizes with the dead. Because the dead are not our enemy. They cannot get up and swing a sword at us."

"Not unless you lived in the facilities." Suigetsu muttered. Sasuke gave him a glare. "Right right. Shut up or no yogurt. Got it." He said with a slight pout. "It's true though."

"Naruto... outside the village... is not a place for one such as you. Go back to your warm bed and loving village and drink away the nightmares. To be a ninja... you have to kill your conscience. Until you can do that... you don't belong with the other ninja."

"You say that... but I know the nightmares haunt you as well. Your pride is the only thing keeping you from admitting defeat." Naruto snapped. Sasuke didn't deny. He leaned close until only Naruto could hear.

"Every single night and all day long Uzumaki." He admitted softly. He pulled away and started checking his partner. "Are you alright Yoite? No injuries?"

"I'm alright Sasuke-dono." Yoite said quietly. He wondered deep inside just what it was that Sasuke and Naruto had and were. He pushed it aside as a piece of the past Sasuke had just told them to forget.

"You all... can come into the village for some peaceful sleep..." Naruto said brokenly. He led the way back at a slow uncaring walk.

"Naruto-kun... it's alright... it was all in self defense. You didn't want to hurt them but they left you no choice." Miharu said to cheer his blond roommate up. Naruto smiled sadly and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Yosh... I know... I know." He said with a shake of his head. "It's just... it's gonna take a lot of liquor to get these images from my head. Sasuke's right of course. If I want to become hokage... I've got to become a monster. That's how he's survived with his friends in one piece so far."

Miharu didn't know how o respond. He settled for silence and leaned more into the warm body beside him. 'Yoite was never warm like this...' he thought slowly.

Raimei looked over at the white haired man as he carried his sword over his shoulder. She opened her mouth slowly; wondering what it was she wanted to say.

"Don't bother thanking me. It wasn't exactly something I tried hard to do. It was more instinct than anything else. I was just within reach and I had time to spare." He said simply, as though reading her mind. "Though... my name is Suigetsu. My sword is a zanbato named Executioner. It is my pride and joy so don't touch it or I'll kill you with it."

Raimei gulped at how very serious he sounded. She wasn't one to feel fear but that seemed to be one of the few emotions he stirred in her; Fear, anger, exasperation, and awe.

"I wasn't going to thank you. You're the enemy ninja." She said with a huff and a toss of her hair.

"Hoho! Sassy little thing aren't you? Someone outta fix that before your mouth gets you into even more trouble than it already has." He snapped back. She gave him a glare. "What's your name girl?" Suigetsu demanded, turning his eyes to hers.

"Raimei. Shimizu Raimei." She replied, walking ahead with a strut. 'That ass! Who does he think he is? King of the samurai? I outta shove kurogamon right up his stiff ass!' she yelled in her head.

"Oi! Minnow! Get me some yogurt!" Suigetsu ordered. "Since you're so bent on paying me back for saving your life and all."

Raimei growled. He was so pissing her off. She could only take so much.


	7. Comfort

WARNING: BOYxBOY SEXUAL SCENE!! YAOI!! BE WARNED!!!

Chapter 7~ Comfort

Naruto stumbled into his apartment and filed straight for his highest cupboard and opened it frantically, dazedly noticing how Miharu watched him closely and guarded. He pouted when he pulled out his last bottle of Sake to find it completely empty.

"Fuck... Kiba..." he growled slightly. He tossed out the bottle and collapsed onto the floor with a soft groan. "Great... how am I going to sleep through the night?"

"How will alcohol help you sleep?" Miharu asked as he sat beside the older. Naruto looked at his innocent face and smiled meekly.

"Someone I really looked up to once said, "One knows no greater a sleep than the mindless sake-induced unconsciousness." And I never believed him until I actually tried it." Naruto held his face in his hands.

"Are there any other ways to help you sleep?" Miharu asked in a genuinely concerned voice. Naruto met his questioning gaze and nodded dumbly.

"Exhaustion. Quickest way to that would be... er... sex." He blushed brightly and kept his face hidden. "It exhausts the body and mind so sleep can come readily."

Miharu nodded, not really understanding, and turned Naruto's face to him. "You'll have to take control Naruto-kun... I don't know very much about sex." He whispered. He pressed his lips nervously to the soft peach pair before him and waited for a reaction.

"We shouldn't do this..." Naruto whispered, though his body had other plans. His hands brought Miharu closer and his mouth pressed more demandingly on the smaller boy's.

"Do I seem like the kind to not do something because I shouldn't?" Miharu asked with a devilish glint in his eyes. Naruto chuckled and lifted the smaller boy into his lap. He kissed him again, his tongue pressing against Miharu's lips begging for entrance. Miharu was perplexed.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked softly. He ran his hands down Naruto's firm chest, feeling every muscle and curve that twitched or flexed beneath his fingertips.

"Oh Jesus..." Naruto groaned loudly and bit at little Miharu's lower lip. "You're supposed to open your mouth for me." He told him before repeating his earlier actions. Miharu opened his mouth eagerly and moaned loudly as Naruto's wet muscle seemed to be mapping out his mouth. Naruto pulled away from his lips to explore the left side of Miharu's neck, leaving small dark hickies along the way.

"I don't know anything about this..." Miharu admitted with a soft moan as he arched more to Naruto's mouth and his head tilted to the side. "I only know about some things explained to me."

"Oh yeah?... why don't you show me exactly what it is that you know." Naruto purred, sitting back against his cabinets and watching with heated, lust-filled eyes. Miharu looked at their position and scratched his head with a hand stuck in a too-big sweater.

"Not exactly the most comfortable position here." Miharu said before standing. "Let's go to the bed. It's easier." He said with a pout and big wet eyes. Naruto groaned loudest yet and pulled Miharu into a heated kiss as he tried to maneuver them to the bed. They fell on the bed, Naruto looking up into Miharu's pretty green eyes while he waited for this little performance.

"I'm ready... go ahead and get started." Naruto said with a coaxing smile. Miharu unzipped the jacket first to stare through the mesh shirt at the tones tan chest. Naruto was so warm, he was burning hot now.

Miharu then moved down and focused on unbuttoning the pants on the older male. He pulled on the pants and boxers, getting lifted hips to help slide them down the Uzumaki's body to his ankles. He looked with indifference at the erect organ rising from blond curls and remembered exactly what Tobari had said to him in his explanation.

Naruto let out a soft mewl as he felt Miharu tongue on him, licking up very _very _slowly. He looked down to see the boy concentrating fully and a small breathless chuckle left him. Never had he seen Miharu so thoughtful. Miharu was watching what he was doing and gauging Naruto's reactions to the movements. He was becoming very aware of what movements the blond liked – like circling the head with his tongue – and which ones he didn't – like biting on it – and truthfully, it was driving Miharu crazy as well. He felt tight and awakened, like every one of his nerve-endings was hypersensitive.

"You don't know about kissing, but you're good at this... how the fuck did that happen?" Naruto groaned out before biting his knuckles. Miharu opened his mouth as wide as he could and relaxed his throat and started taking in as much as he could. There was enough room to hold the base by the time he had fitted as much of Naruto into his mouth as he could. He started moving quickly back and forth on it. Naruto's hips jerked slightly and the angle changed. Miharu gagged as it stabbed the back of his throat. But he didn't have enough sense to pull away.

"Gah! Miharu!" Naruto groaned slightly as he pull the smaller boy away. He held onto him and ran his hands down the apathetic boy's back. He kissed away the slight tears forming in the corners of the other's eyes. "That was wonderful... now let me show you what I can do alright?" Naruto purred softly, reaching down to play with the hem of Miharu's shirt.

"Okay... let's chase away your nightmares Naruto." Miharu replied, helping lift away his large sweater. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and met his eyes. 'His eyes are beautiful. They remind me of the ocean...' He thought as he kissed the blond.

"Miharu... thank you for this... I promise I'll be gentle." Naruto pushed the boy back and worked heavily on removing the mesh shirt of his own before he slowly pulled down the black sweats the other was wearing. Naruto stared at every inch of delicate peach skin and felt a warm smile crawl over his face.

"Hurry up." Miharu said in a soft whine. "I feel like... I'm coming undone..." Naruto's eyes widened a fraction and he felt a laugh want to claw out.

"And I haven't even touched you yet." He whispered. He reached down and ran his fingers over the smaller boy's erection teasingly before gripping the base and pumping slowly. Miharu's back snapped up as he moaned loudly and cried for more. "See? Now I'm touching you."

"More... please Naruto... give me more." Miharu pleaded, turning large, pouty, teary eyes to the older blond man. Naruto swallowed over the instant lump in his throat and nodded. He tossed his legs over the side of the bed and stood, lifting his leg to jog into his kitchen for the kitchen oil. Instead he fell face first onto his hardwood floor.

"What the hell?" He yelled in annoyance. Miharu cleared his throat and pointed to Naruto's ankles where his pants and boxers were still tangled, removal blocked by his shoes. "Fuck." He grumbled before quickly tearing these items off and rushing into the kitchen. He returned with the yellow liquid and dropped the bottle on the bed. Miharu was watching him with heavy eyes, holding his legs open and up, knees against his shoulders. "You're so hot like that..." Naruto felt the fox's chakra taking control of him, the fox trying to get dominance to take the boy.

"Let's share him..." It growled. Naruto frowned in deep disproval. Miharu blinked in confusion and lowered his legs.

"Did I... do something wrong?" He asked softly, all indifference gone from his voice.

"No, no, no." Naruto assured, dropping beside him. "You're wonderful. I... feel honored that you would give yourself to me." He crawled onto the bed and hovered over the boy who gazed at him with adoring trusting eyes. "Naruto... there's a part of me that wants to try something. But I won't let it happen if you don't want it."

"Kyuubi-san wants it too?" Miharu tilted his head in surprise. Naruto gaped like a fish and choked out single syllables. "He started talking to me the other night while you were sleeping. He was very fun to talk to. He almost made me laugh." Miharu closed his eyes. "If Naruto doesn't mind that Kyuubi-san joins then I see nothing wrong with it either."

"Very well..." Naruto created a clone and gave the fox control of it before slamming it against the wall by the neck. "If you hurt him... I will destroy you. Bijuu or not, I will kill you from inside of me." He growled. Miharu watched the exchange with unshowing eyes. Inside he was confused and swamped with strange feelings at the actions of Naruto, outside he was horny and in need of the touch of someone.

"Wouldn't dream of it gaki." Kyuubi said with a small chuckle before claiming Miharu's lips in a hungry kiss. "Hurry up and prepare him. He wants it now." Kyuubi purred, running his claws over the slim pale chest and leaving little red lines that Naruto growled at. "Oh calm down. I'm not hurting him."

"Naruto... if you don't hurry up then I'm going to bed." Miharu said, showing the lack of effect of the demon's touches. "I'm getting bored." He said simply with a rolling shrug. Naruto blushed in embarrassment and coated his fingers in the oil before gently and slowly pushing one inside the boy's body. Miharu tensed slightly before rolling his hips as a "go ahead". Naruto moved his finger in and out repeatedly before adding another when Miharu's breath hitched slightly.

"Is it... alright Miharu?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi was sucking and rolling the boy's nipples between his teeth, swapping every few seconds. Miharu was too swamped by pleasurable feelings to respond. He could only moan his approval for more as his chest arched into the hot mouth on him. Naruto added more fingers one at a time, stretching the tight opening and finding ways to make Miharu scream with pleasure. He finished with a bit of a sigh and oiled himself. Kyuubi was trailing nips down Miharu's stomach and the boy was gasping slightly.

"We gonna do this finally?" Kyuubi demanded, noticing Naruto placing himself at the boy's stretched entrance. At the Jinchuuriki's nod he sighed in relief. "Fucking finally." He grumbled before he swallowed Miharu's erection all in one. Naruto tightened his grip on Miharu's legs and wondered faintly when he grabbed them in the first place. He sank in as quickly as he could, wanting to get the pain completely over.

"Ah." Miharu's indifferent face was back in place. Naruto stared at him in a gape and Kyuubi felt the snickers coming on.

"DON'T BE APATHETIC ABOUT THIS!!" Naruto yelled, feeling a sting of deflated ego coming on.

"Sorry... I was just a little surprised." Miharu said softly. 'I didn't want you to know that it hurt.' Miharu thought as he waited for Naruto to start moving. He wondered when the wonderful part was coming.

"That was funny." Kyuubi stopped laughing and rolled to the side to watch. "I think you can move now Naruto. He's ready for you to pound him like a slut."

"He's not a slut. He's Miharu." Naruto hissed with a small glare at the duplicate. It shrugged carelessly and watched from his new view. Naruto pulled out to the tip before slowly sinking back, watching Miharu's face the whole way. "Does it hurt anymore Miharu?" Naruto murmured, pressing soft butterfly kisses along the emerald eyed boy's jaw line.

"Move Naruto-san... hurry up..." Miharu urged, gripping the powerful muscular shoulders in a vice grip. He arched his back and gasped loudly when Naruto pulled out to sink in once more at an unbearable slowness. "Tease..." He grunted, wrapping his legs around the hips that were between his thighs. Naruto grinned when he got the message and slammed into the smaller body. Miharu screamed out in pleasure.

"Shit that's awesome." Naruto murmured. He made a rhythm out of it, slow pull and slam inside, that had Miharu withering in his arms and screaming with every push. He scraped his nails along the blonde's back with wild abandon and dug his teeth into a tan shoulder. "Fuck..." Naruto lost control. He lost his rhythm and just kept slamming into the boy. It was hard and fast and slowly climbing. The only thing keeping him attached to the smallest shred of humanity and sanity were the screams of "Yes" and "More!" that flew from Miharu's throat.

"Naru... Naruto.. I..." Miharu wasn't sure what he was feeling but the pressure was getting heavier and heavier. He felt his muscles clenching and tightening as it became more and more. Naruto grabbed his erection and started pumping his hand in time with his thrusts. Miharu saw spots of white burning his vision. He screamed something, but only god knows what, as the tension broke and it flowed out of him in waves. He clung to Naruto's still quickly moving body as he shook, because he felt as though if he didn't hold on he would fall forever and never get up.

"Miha..." Naruto groaned as the body tightened more around him. A broken cry of his new lover's name passed his lips as he came, releasing deep inside the younger boy. His mind was in bliss as he floated in his high, faintly aware that Miharu's nails had gouged his back and a few small rivulets of blood rolled down his spine. He felt tired and at peace and it was with a smile that he rolled onto his back, pulling the boy up against him, and went to sleep for the night.

Kyuubi smirked at the sleeping two and slipped from the apartment, fully dressed in jeans and a black T. He _hated_ orange. With a passion I might add. It was rather funny that the two had completely forgotten his presence, as wrapped up in each other that they were, and he saw that moment as a time to escape and have some of his own fun.

He stopped when he saw a familiar white haired male slipping from his own apartment silently. Aizawa Koichi, a man with secrets, was rather handsome with his silvery hair and blood red eyes and Kyuubi wanted to know so much about the man, like: how could he be stabbed in the back of the head with a kunai and be absolutely fine? And when Kyuubi wanted something, Kyuubi got it.

"Let's see where you're going glasses-kun." Kyuubi whispered before following the object of his curiosity silently.


	8. Return of Friends

I'd like to give a big thanks to **E-chu**, who has stuck by me and been a faithful wonderful reader and helping hand. I really needed it to keep going. Here's to you **E-chu**! (I'm a dunce for realizing this now, but when I say that name it sounds like "eat you")

**Chapter 8~ Return of Friends**

A promise is a promise. And Sasuke always kept his promises. That would explain why Yoite was staring down at a sleeping Yukimi in Otogakure Hospital. The man had bandages around his torso and it looked as though his arm had been surgically reattached.

"Sasuke-sama said you would like to be here when he wakes up. He should come around any minute now." Karin said stiffly. She always seemed a bit edgy when Yoite came into subject.

"Karin-chan... why do you think Sasuke-dono is so kind to me?" He questioned softly, watching the man he considered his father breathing slowly.

"Didn't he tell you?" Karin asked quietly. Yoite looked down. Sure Sasuke had told him something, but it didn't make sense. Yoite wasn't anything like Sasuke or Naruto. It confused him to no end to ponder what Sasuke meant. He shook his head. "Then I'm not gonna tell you. I happen to like living." Karin said angrily. She stomped from the room muttering about ungrateful children.

"Jesus, a rhino stampede just run through or something?" Yukimi sat up and ruffled his blonde hair with his good hand and looked around with his blue eyes. They widened upon seeing Yoite. "YOITE?!" He yelled. He jumped up and wrapped both arms around the boy. "You're alive! And you're well frickin' fed!" He said excitedly. He stopped to pull away. "Or I'm dead. I'm not quite sure which yet."

"This certainly is a heaven." Yoite murmured. "But I think we're alive Yukimi-san."

"But how? What's going on? Where are we?" Yukimi looked about in confusion.

"We're in an alternate universe or something like that. This man brought me to life here and then he said he could give you a nice easy life here. Would you like that Yukimi-san?"

"As long as you're here kid." Yukimi said with a grin. Yoite smiled shyly up at him scratched the back of his head.

"I'll be staying here for a long time." He said softly.

"Oh? And why's that? A special food catch your attention?" Yukimi teased.

"Oi! Karin! Go get me some gauze!" Sasuke yelled as he walked by the open door, shirtless for the entire world to see and bleeding like a motherfucker. Yoite blushed at the view and looked out the window.

"Ah! Not a food, but a man? Interesting." Yukimi ran to the door and looked for the bloody half dressed man. "Hey! Mister! Yoite's go-WHOA!" Yoite jerked Yukimi back by covering his mouth.

"Hush Yukimi!" He hissed. "Shh! He's my sensei Yukimi! I have to work with him and see him every day, you know how awkward it'll make work if he finds out I have feelings for him?"

"Um... really awkward?" Yukimi scratched his hair. "Wait... he's your... sensei?"

"Yes! And my partner. We do almost everything together." Yoite blushed slightly and looked down. "We've even been in a hot spring together."

"You know... I don't think I like that very much. You and this guy... he looked scary." Yukimi crossed his arms (still oblivious to your new arm eh Yukimi?).

"Oh, he is." Yoite smiled and sat down on the hospital bed. "The first time I heard him yell, truly angered, I was too afraid to look him in the eyes for two weeks following. He wasn't even yelling at me, he was yelling at a doctor for messing up an operation." He stared out the window. "In battle he was always quiet but on edge. One time, I got hurt. I wasn't paying attention so it was my fault but Sasuke-dono... I don't think I'd ever been more afraid in my entire life."

_Yoite gasped as pain racked though him from behind. He twisted away from the pain and pulled a kunai from his back. Blood dripped between his fingers as he clutched the open wound. But his eyes met a pair of onyx that were glimmering with worry and murder._

_Sasuke pushed the dead ninja down and stalked to Yoite quickly. He used his sword to knock away kunai as he went. A team of six against just the two of them. He'd been too cocky. He should have known. He pulled the smaller ninja against his chest and slipped him a ninja pill designed to clot blood and slow bleeding. A snarl left his mouth when he saw the damage._

_Sasuke's skin started to change color and wings grew from his back. Yoite watched from his spot nestled against Sasuke's chest as the older man held out his left hand and black lightning formed there, ripping off the skin of his arms with the force._

"_I will never let anyone.... harm someone precious to me... EVER!" He yelled, a boulder near them split in two and Yoite couldn't help but start trembling with fear. In a matter of seconds, all their enemies were dead._

"He fucking changed?" Yukimi seemed to have trouble grasping the subject.

"Yeah. This man, named Orochimaru, used some weird kind of jutsu on him and it allows him to use unimaginable power by giving up some of his chakra in exchange. It grows stronger the stronger his hate is." Yoite blushed slightly. "He killed him though, and now Sasuke-dono has control of the village. He's really kind."

"Really now." Yukimi looked out into the hallway.

"Yes, he brought you back, and reattached your arm." Yoite pointed out. Yukimi looked down.

"Holy Fuck!" He yelled. "My arm is back!"

"Are you okay mentally Yukimi-san?" Yoite asked in a very _very_ worried tone. He felt the older man's forehead.

"I'm fine just..." Yukimi scratched his head. "I think I'm still in shock of all this." He said quietly.

"Well that's certainly understandable." Sasuke said from the doorway. He had bandages wrapped around his torso and upper arms. "After all, you were armless in your sister's house, hiding from Kairoshuu while waiting for news of Miharu and the others when you were last awake. And now you're here, body intact, and staring Yoite in the face."

"Quite the surprising turnabout." Yukimi added quietly. He examined Sasuke. "So why did you bring me here?"

"Because you deserve a nice quiet life. A nice house in a town where no one knows your name and no one will bother you. If you'd like, Leaf village has an apartment open that you could move into. Tobari and the others are there. You'd be right by them." Sasuke adjusted some of his bandages.

"Sounds nice. What about Yoite?"

"He can visit whenever he wants and can stay for as long as he likes. Hokage's agreement." Sasuke said with a small smile at Yoite.

"Is this why you pushed for the treaty Sasuke-dono?" Yoite whispered. "So that I could visit him whenever I wanted?"

"No questions asked." Sasuke confirmed. He gave them a tired grin and sat on the bed. "Any stuff you want will be purchased, you won't need to get a job but you will be offered a chance to go through the ninja placement tests if you'd like to see where your skill ranks with them."

"Alright then. I should probably get back on my feet." Yukimi agreed. He looked over Sasuke and looked at the way Yoite looked at him. Yoite's eyes were filled with admiration and hero worship. Yukimi didn't like it one bit. "Can I talk to you in private Sasuke-san?" he asked gruffly. Sasuke looked at him with a blink of curiosity.

"Ah, sure." He said with a slow nod. "Yoite, can you go get me a shirt from my closet? I don't really care which one, I'm just starting to get cold." Sasuke asked. Yoite smiled slightly, with a barely noticeable blush and left. "That should give us some privacy. What did you wish to speak about?"

"Yoite." Yukimi said sternly. "I'm not sure if you realize how important you are to him." Sasuke only gave a bewildered look of amusement. "He really adores you, it's not Yoite-like at all. He's changing again. I haven't seen him like this since he was with Miharu, and it still wasn't to this depth. This worship he has for you... if it ever hurts him..."

"I could never hurt Yoite." Sasuke interrupted, his own face becoming grave. "I'm not sure when or how, but somewhere along our time tgether, I have developed certain feelings for Yoite. He has become... the air I breathe." Sasuke folded his hands and looked up at the ceiling. "I would never allow anything to hurt him, mark my words. I'll never let him fall back into what he was before either. A poor child who had no idea who he really was."

"You have feelings for Yoite?" Yukimi asked, his own amusement bar hitting an all time high.

"Yes, I know I'm almost three years older than him. Soon I'll be twenty and he'll still be seventeen until December but... it doesn't matter to me. I'm biding my time to confess to him. And if he'll have me, that's all that matters. I'm not sure he realizes what a powerful position he's in, controlling my every thought like this, but even when I tell him, I doubt he'll even think of it. He's too sweet for that."

"Yeah, too kind to control another person unless it's for the benefit of many." Yukimi agreed. Sasuke looked up at him with a tense face and a small smirk.

"You're kind of attractive and kind too. I'm surprised you're single. I thought for sure you'd have someone when I first saw you." Yukimi blushed slightly.

"Nah, been more of a lone wolf for a good long while. But maybe now, when I'm all settled down... I can start searching for someone." Yukimi sat on the bed next to Sasuke and thought about a future with a true love. A small smile tugged at his face. The door burst open, making it disappear.

"I have returned." A man burst through the door wearing the same outfit as Yoite but his hair was long and pink.

"Raikou?" Yukimi questioned.

"Don't confuse me with that pink guy." The man said.

"But your hair is pink." Sasuke pointed out.

"Are you judging me by the color of my hair? That's very rude."

"Not really, that's just us stating the-"

Yoite came in behind the man and stared at him. He dropped the shirt and covered his heart with both hands. "There's another me?!" he gasped. "Is it a kage bushin?"

"Am I the only sane one here?" Sasuke asked himself quietly.

"I hadn't thought my disguise would work so well..." the man whispered. "Sasuke-sama, you should come outside."

"Yoite doesn't call me Sasuke-sama." Sasuke said boredly. He leaned back on his hands.

"Wait... it's _not_ a kage bushin?" Yoite said slowly. He cautiously brought Sasuke his shirt.

"Of course not Yoite." Sasuke said with a chuckle. He put on the shirt.

"This is pinky to raven, the plan is not working." The man said into a walkie talkie.

"No dip." Sasuke stood and took the walkman. "Listen here _Raven_, I am not someone to fuck with. You're lucky this little game didn't involve harming my student. But if it appears that you idiots will harm my precious Yoite in any way, I will hunt you down and rip you apart piece by painful piece. I will hang you by your own intestines and drag you through every town from east to west, do I make myself clear?" He hissed quietly.

"Calm down Sasuke. It was just a game." A smooth voice replied. Sasuke's hair stood on end. "_Foolish little brother_, always so quick to jump to threats."

"Itachi... you're outside?" Sasuke's voice was cold and quiet. Yoite shivered.

"... Yes. And I am waiting for you foolish little brother." He replied. Sasuke turned and ran out. The other man scooped up the dropped walkie.

"Itachi-kun, why did you tell him that if he only wants to fight you?" he asked.

"It's alright Raikou-san. He'll want to test his strength again. Go ahead and watch our interaction." Itachi replied. Raikou sighed. "I know what you're thinking Rai. But you'll see why Sasuke and I could never go back to our old relationship. I am the force that drives him to push himself."

Raikou looked out the window at Itachi as Sasuke slammed open the hospital doors. "Sometimes, our little siblings can surprise us Itachi-kun." Raikou replied.

Sasuke ran to stand just a few feet away from Itachi. The two Uchihas stared one another down, both wielding faces of indifference.

"Itachi." Sasuke said in a soft tone.

"Sasuke." Itachi replied, ready to defend. Sasuke walked forward just a few steps and fell to one knee.

"Nii-san..." he whispered. "I've been an idiot." He said in a quiet tone. "Madara has told me everything. I'm still a little angered that you didn't take me with you at least but if you had, I wouldn't be where I am today so I'm still grateful."

"What?" Itachi was just about speechless.

"You've always loved me haven't you nii-san? You've always tried to protect me, pushing me to protect myself. But you don't need to pretend to not care anymore. I've got another driving force Nii-san. I'm in love." Sasuke took a deep calming breath before looking up into bewildered charcoal colored eyes. "Do you forgive me for my idiocy nii-san? For not forgiving you sooner?"

"Sasuke... my otoutou..." Itachi whispered. "how could I not forgive you? I only ever wanted your forgivness." Sasuke lunged at him and hugged him, just like the child in him longed to do. Kakashi's old words replayed in his head.

"You say you hate him but it's not true. We both know that what you really want is him to tell you he's sorry and he still loves you; that he approves of your choices."

Damn, if Kakashi only knew how right he was.


	9. Koichi and Kyuubi

**Chapter 9~ Koichi and Kyuubi**

Koichi knew that someone was following him. That was the only reason why he didn't dare transform now. He didn't want anyone to see. He ran into the training field and stopped. He looked over his shoulder to his company hiding in the bushes. "How many nights are you going to follow me?" he demanded in an annoyed huff.

"I see he was right, you are very intuitive. How did you know I was following you? I was masking my presence and everything." A man said. Koichi stared at him as he came from the bushes. He had wild orange hair and strange grey eyes. And the piercings on his face would be almost frightening if he wasn't so handsome.

"I'm not so stupid that I can't tell when someone's been after me." Koichi said. This man's headband was much different than any other he'd seen. It had a slash through the four straight vertical lines. "So who are you?"

"My name is Pein." The man bowed slightly.

"And what do you want with me?" Koichi's voice had taken on a more condescending regal tone. A tone of voice that's seen centuries go by.

"I saw some of your amazing abilities." Pein said with a little smirk. "I'd like it greatly if you worked with us instead." Other shadows stepped from around him. Seven people in all. Koichi examined them all.

A woman with blue hair and orangish brown eyes stood closest to Pein. A little ways away was two men standing side by side, one had slicked back grey hair and red eyes and the other was almost entirely covered except his strange mint green eyes that were surrounded by pink where the white should be.

Behind Koichi was a blond... person... with one blue eye and the other eye covered and beside... it... was a tall... thing... wearing an orange swirled mask with a single hole for the eye.

The only other person was a blue haired and skinned man with a giant wrapped sword on his back. His arms were crossed and he looked annoyed.

"You have... a lot of oddities here." Koichi mumbled. He stared all around him. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I belong in the freaks club."

"What?! _You_ called **us** freaks?" the grey haired man yelled. "That's a laugh!"

"You're implying that you're not freaks?" Koichi asked calmly. He turned to the strangest pair. "We've got a hermaphrodite and a pumpkin," He said, pointing at them, he looked at the lone man. "Something that belongs in a fish tank," He turned to face Pein and the girl. "lead head over here, and then the icing on the cake is mister psychedelic eyes! The only normal looking two in this bunch is the lady and yourself, and that's saying something!" Koichi snapped. "I've had enough. I'm leaving." He said, walking towards a gap. He pulled out a kunai and whipped around to face the pumpkin, eye to eye.

"Aizawa-kun, that's not very good sportsmanship. At least give us a chance." He said quietly. Koichi glared at him.

"Don't piss me off sir." He said in a polite voice. "I'm not someone you want as your enemy and I'm already annoyed."

"As long as you are in leaf village you are our enemy." Pumpkin said. Koichi chuckled.

"Then you're screwed. I like it here." He turned to walk away and the kunai sliced the back of his neck. That angered him. "Now... you've done it." he growled.

"Do it now!" Pein yelled. All seven people were throwing kunai and shuriken at him. Koichi just stood and let it all hit. When it was done he stood. "No one could live through so many well placed hits."

Koichi tilted his head back and laughed. He laughed though they all expected him to fall dead. His hair had feathers in it and his fingers were like claws. His skin was almost white and his eyes were glowing while the pupils were thin little slits. "Yeah?" he asked them all. "It would've been nice if I died. But I can't be granted that pleasure."

"What the hell are you?" the blond person shouted. "Why don't you die, un!"

"I've been bludgeoned, stabbed, shot, drowned, pushed over a cliff, and now ambushed... but I've never been able to die. I'm going to live on for all eternity and watch you die." He replied. "I am Aizawa Koichi, and I can't die."

The pumpkin started to laugh, hysterically. "You see? This is why you must join us! You would be such a great asset! You're just like Hidan and Kakuzu!" he motioned to the two men.

"Hmph... I'm not a freak like him." Hidan grumbled.

"You know, even though you just tried to kill me... I feel like I'm supposed to be flattered." Koichi ruffled his hair as feathers fell out or changed back. "I'm always the socially undesirable character and here you are telling me that you need me." He scratched the back of his head. "If you're willing to be civil about this I'll tell you why I decline."

"Very well, no more weapons." The pumpkin said. "If we start being civil, we should introduce ourselves, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, that's usually the polite thing to do." Koichi sat down with a sigh and cleaned his glasses lazily. "I told all of you my name. Even though I was planning to kill you all." Koichi pointed out. The pumpkin followed suit and sat in front of him, motioning for the group to sit around him.

"We are the Akatsuki. Leading us is Pein, his partner is Konan." He waved his arm to them. Pein nodded and Konan waved at him with a small smile. "Hidan and Kakuzu are partners because of similar abilities. Kisame is usually with his partner Itachi-"

"But Itachi ran off with some pink haired bimbo who's probably pregnant with his kid or something." Kisame grumbled. Koichi chuckled and nodded.

"Anyways... My partner is Deidara, our explosives artist, and I am Tobi." He bowed his head. Koichi shrugged and stood. He started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Tobi shouted after him.

"I don't listen to liars." He said with a simple shrug.

"Matte... I'll... tell you the truth in privacy." Tobi promised. Koichi looked at him for a long moment before he came back. "Alright then, you will tell us why you deny?"

"Ahh, yeah. I said that didn't I?" Koichi grumbled something under his breath. "Very well. I said no to your gracious offer because I have too much to lose. All of my friends are here and I like it here. It's a very lovely village." Kouichi leaned back against his elbows. "I should thank you guys though. I did get a nice workout from you."

"We tired you out? All we did was throw weapons." Pein pointed out indredulously.

"No, I'm not tired out, but my muscles are sore. That'll probably take a couple hours to heal." Koichi stood up and stretched, groaning as his wounds pulled. "Now then, I'd appreciate it if you all left. You don't belong in this peaceful village."

"We want to make the whole world peaceful!" Pein snapped. Koichi looked at him coyly.

"By killing so many? Don't make me laugh. You're just a bunch of murderers who hide behind your boss's ideals. That's all. Itachi-san was right to get out when he still could. Leaf village... Sound village... even Banten... we will all band together to kill you. No matter who the enemy is, no matter what front they play, we will kill them if they threaten the safety of many."

"What... is your relationship to Naruto?" Tobi asked. Koichi smiled.

"Naruto? ... or Kyuubi-san?" he replied. "Naruto-kun is a good friend, and a powerful enemy. Kyuubi-san... is understanding and powerful. I like them both, but it is Kyuubi who holds my attention closest."

"Aizawa." A voice growled. Koichi looked over his shoulder and smiled. "What's going on here?" Naruto stood between two dark trees, his eyes were red and his whiskers were thick. His fingers nails were claw like and a red chakra enveloped him.

"They were just leaving Kyuubi-san." Koichi replied. "I was telling them what is what and why that is so." Kyuubi came forward and stood behind Koichi, glaring at the Akatsuki.

"Then let's not waste another minute of their time. They should go, they have more important matters to attend to." Kyuubi said offhandedly. He put his hand on Koichi's back. "Go wait for me in our usual spot. I'll only take a minute." He promised.

"Right then. I'll wait." Koichi walked off into the forest and Kyuubi turned to Tobi. He grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up.

"Listen here _Tobi_..." he hissed. "The Uzumaki is **mine**. Aizawa is **mine**. This village and everyone in it is all **mine**. If _you_ try to take what is **mine**... _you_ will have **nothing** left." He dropped him. "I do not negotiate with people who hide behind the broken souls of others either. Leave now before I decide to kill you simply for putting marks on his body."

"Let's leave." Pein said quickly. They started to withdraw but Tobi remained.

"What do you know about me?" he demanded.

"I remember everything _Madara_." Kyuubi said. He stuck his finger in the eyehole. "I gave you these eyes you stupid shit. Don't make me take them away. And stop hiding behind Tobi, or I'll fix his soul. I don't think Obito will appreciate you using his mangled body for your own sick purposes." Kyuubi huffed and turned away to follow after Koichi.

"Aggravating aren't they?" Koichi asked. He was lounging on a fallen tree as he waited. Kyuubi looked at him, his eyes taking in the lanky bleeding form.

"Will it heal?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, very quickly. The scars will be gone by morning." Koichi looked at his arm and stuck his finger in the hole.

"You should be more careful. Just because you can't die doesn't mean you should take such stupid risks." Kyuubi growled. He sat and leaned against the tree. "I take it lessons for today are canceled?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you can still show me things." Koichi urged. "I want to learn all you can teach."

"You're as old as I am but you want to learn more?" Kyuubi chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Of course. My centuries were lived in a world that is far different from this one. The world of Nabari is much different than this world of ninja."

"You must be amazed, to find a world so different."

"I am. Everything is amazing. The jutsu are so much more powerful and diverse. I can really let myself go here."

"Do you still want to be released?"

"Not at all."

"And why is that?" Kyuubi turned to Koichi now. The boy was blushing slightly and he had a small smile.

"I... met someone." He whispered. "Someone that I can live with, and enjoy life with."

"And that someone would be?" Their faces got closer, a kiss just waiting to happen. This was what Kyuubi had been waiting for, longing for.

"OWA?" a voice yelled. They jumped apart quickly as Raimei walked over to them. Kyuubi want to tear her apart at that moment. "This is where you've been going Koichi? Getting quiet time with Naruto-kun? Does Miharu know?"

"No no no! Naruto-kun and I are just training. He's been teaching me some really advanced jutsu. He just had something really important to tell me." Koichi said quickly. Kyuubi thanked the gods that he was such a good liar because the girl believed it.

"Oh... okay... well... be a little quieter when you leave please? I always get woken up." She told him. She turned from them and went back the way she came. Kyuubi threw back his head and laughed.

Aizawa was mysterious, but he was wonderful as well.


	10. Mission

**Chapter 10~ Mission**

Yukimi sat, scratching his head and reading his papers, as he waited for his partner on this mission. Appropriation, a B-rank mission.

As promised, Sasuke had him situated in an apartment right by Koichi and Aizawa and Yoite spent his first night with him. Yukimi took the test and came out as a chuunin rank ninja by Konoha's standards. He took a job as a low level chuunin and was given permission to wear his usual attire on his missions. This was to be his first mission as a Konoha ninja.

"Sorry I'm late. Stupid Kakashi wouldn't let me leave this morning." Yukimi looked up. It was a young man with very tan skin and dark brown hair. He had chocolate eyes and an adorable scar over his nose that was flushed red from his running. "My name's Iruka. Umino Iruka. And you are?" he smiled politely.

"Kazuhiko Yukimi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Yukimi says quietly. Iruka smiles at him wider.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Yukimi-san." He bows to him. "May I see the mission requirements?" Yukimi hands them over.

"Sure thing. And uh... just call me Yukimi." He told him with a small grin.

"Alright. So we're going to Hidden Stone to steal a scroll?" Iruka frowned slightly. He wouldn't admit it but Stone frightened him.

"'S at so? Let's get going." Yukimi stood and stretched.

"You aren't scared? Even just a little?" Iruka asked quietly. Yukimi blinked and chuckled slightly.

"Not really. I've dealt with worse before you know. You've just got to know about your situation... and have weapons the enemy has never seen before." Yukimi winked and patted his side.

"Oh... well then... I guess we should get ready. It'll take a few days to get there." Iruka blushed slightly and looked away. "We should meet up at the gate in maybe... a half an hour?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." Yukimi said. He gave a little grin and went to his apartment. Yoite was there, eating a miniature strawberry cake that Sasuke had sent him with. "Hey Yoite." Yukimi said as he entered.

"Yukimi-san, how did it go?" Yoite asked through his mouthful.

"I met my partner for my mission. He's... almost shy I think." Yukimi scratched his chin. "But my mission, I guess it's gonna take a while. A couple days to get there. Then we gotta do what we gotta do, and a couple days to get back again. I'll call you as soon as I'm home I swear."

"Alright..." Yoite frowned but looked at Yukimi. "Be careful nii-san." He said quietly. Yukimi looked at him blinking.

"What'd you call me?" he asked.

"Well... you flipped out when I called you tou-san... so I figured... nii-san kinda fits you as well." Yoite whispered. Yukimi quirked a brow but grunted in approval.

"Guess I'd rather be your big brother than your father. I'm too young for that shit." He said. Yoite smiled at him. "You make sure you get home okay alright? Is Sasuke waiting for you at the gate like usual?"

"Yes. He's always waiting there unless he has business. And if he has business I'm supposed to wait for him to come collect me." Yoite stood and put on his hat.

"That's good. We don't want you getting lost on your way home." Yukimi grunted as he packed his bag of a few outfits, gun shells, kunai, shuriken, and food pills. "C'mon, I'll walk you to Sasuke." Yukimi said as he tossed his bag over his shoulder. He'd be about twenty five minutes early but he didn't mind. He'd spoil Yoite a bit on the way to the gate to kill time.

"Alright." Yoite walked along side him. Yukimi stopped at a couple sweet shops to buy him some stuff because he knew Sasuke would make him eat good food later as well. Though Kira no longer had any physical effects on Yoite, it burned a lot of energy so he ate an awful lot to keep up on it.

"Eat up punk." Yukimi told him with a grin. They stopped at the gate and just as suspected, Sasuke was sitting on the ground reading a scroll with an annoyed face. Yoite ran over to him. Yukimi appreciated his image and saw the real Sasuke for the first time.

His eyes were dark and mysterious, unable to read. His bangs framed his face, making the pale of his skin stand out. He looked cold and calculating and hateful in that moment. But Yoite broke the image. He held out his hand to the elder man and smiled at him, telling him it was unhealthy to sit on the cold ground like that. Sasuke's eyes couldn't mask the happiness that sprung forth, he couldn't fight the way his whole body seemed happy. He was relaxed now, instead of tense.

Yukimi saw how true Sasuke had been. Yoite has a very great power over him and he doesn't even realize. He has no idea what type of position he's in. Sasuke would do simply anything for him.

"Sorry I'm late!" Iruka gasped as he stepped up beside Yukimi. Yukimi blinked and looked at him. He hadn't even realized that the young man was late at all. "It took me longer than I expected to prep Kotetsu on my class."

"It's fine. I hadn't even noticed." Yukimi said. He waved to Yoite. "You'll be okay now right? I've got to go." He called. Yoite came running back and handed him something.

"If you get in trouble and you too weak to fight your way out, I want you to eat this. It will give you a boost of chakra so you can beat the crap out of them okay? And take care of your partner. Sasuke-dono respects him, tou-san." He said before running to Sasuke. They both waved before walking for their village. Yukimi felt his blood boil. Why did that little brat call him dad again?

"Your son's... adorable." Iruka whispered. Yukimi looked at him and chuckled.

"He's not really my son. We're actually not related in any way. But he insists on calling me something." Yukimi told him. "And the next time I see him I'm going to beat him because I told him not to call me dad. I'm too young to be his dad." He growled. They started to leave.

"Oh... then how old are you?" Iruka inquired. He sounded happier.

"Twenty-eight. What about you? You look pretty young." Iruka blushed at that.

"I-I'm twenty-six. I'm not that young." He whispered.

"You look younger than that. I thought maybe twenty three or somewhere around there." Yukimi said. "Then again, I was never god with ages. Yoite totally threw my off. Had the body of a ten year old at fourteen." He shrugged.

"Oh... You're a very kind man aren't you Yukimi-san?" Iruka asked with his head low.

"I've been told that, by many people. I always thought I was a bit of a jerk myself but no matter how hard I try I always end up helping people. Must be my curse I guess." He looked over at Iruka. "You okay buddy? You've been kinda... I dunno... almost down." Iruka looked over at him.

"I... um... Are you dating anyone Yukimi-san?" Iruka said quickly. He told himself to be forward like Naruto, like he used to be when he was younger. Iruka was sick of taking to the shadows and letting the people he liked fall to someone else.

Yukimi was thrown off by the question. He scratched his head and closed his eyes. "You know, someone asked me something very similar. No, I don't have anyone significant but I am looking for my special someone. I guess that would be the proper answer." He shot Iruka a small playful glare. "And I thought I told you to call me Yukimi, kid."

"Ano... sorry Yukimi-s... Yukimi." Iruka said quietly with a darker blush. "What do you look for in a special someone?" he asked.

'_Where did this come from all of a sudden?'_ "Well, I guess I'm looking for someone who's adorable and sweet and caring. I want someone who grabs my attention. I'm so used to grabbing the attention of others that I want someone who can make me notice them for once."

"Wow... sounds like they must be someone... really impressive..." Iruka whispered. He felt disheartened.

"Sometimes, even the people others might think are plain can blow away our minds, if they can let their wings grow." Yukimi said. He smiled at the sky. "It just takes the right person to release the spirit within."

"Do you think... someone will release my spirit within?" Iruka asked as he watched his feet. Yukimi clapped his back and laughed.

"Of course! There's someone out there for everyone you know!" he said. He started to put his arm around Iruka's shoulders when he went tense. He frowned and tackled the chuunin into the bushes.

"Yukimi!" Iruka shouted in surprise and indignation. Yukimi covered his mouth with his hand and sat up. He looked about the trail they were just on. This far into enemy territory, things could get tricky. He saw three rain ninja walking.

"I swear I just heard a shout." One of them said. "And I sensed two presences."

"Yes, I felt it too." Another agreed. "In fact I still feel it..." Yukimi, in his panicked rush, removed his and Iruka's headbands and stuffed them into his bag. He used a jutsu to make Iruka's clothes look normal before kissing the young man heatedly. Iruka moaned quietly into the kiss.

"Ohoho, here's what you felt you guys. Two lovers going at it." one of them yelled. Yukimi pulled away to glare harshly at them. They had pulled open the bushes to see.

"Do you mind? We're kinda busy!" he snapped angrily. Iruka's hands jerked him down for another hot passionate kiss. "Yukimi..." he whispered silently against his lips. _'Great acting Iruka. They'll believe this for sure.'_ He thought as he returned the passion.

One of the ninja coughed and they left the two alone. Yukimi waited until he was sure they were gone before pulling off Iruka and grinning at him like an idiot.

"You know, that was amazing acting. I would've believed it myself if I'd been walking by." He told him. Iruka's face turned a dark red and he turned his head away.

'_I didn't know we were acting.'_ He thought sadly. He looked at Yukimi. "I didn't even feel them coming." He whispered.

"You were preoccupied. It's okay though. It happens to everyone, even the best of us." he pinched Iruka's nose to give the boy a hint that he thought he was a great ninja.

"Oh.. I... okay... can you let me up now?" Iruka murmured. _'Before you realize I've disgraced myself.'_

"Right... sorry." Yukimi climbed off him and kept a lookout. Iruka changed clothes quickly and cleaned himself off. "So from here on out we're not ninja. We're just travelling lovers, doing a little sightseeing alright?" Yukimi looked over at Iruka.

"Okay..." Iruka's face was still dark red and Yukimi sighed. Guilt, it was an ugly beast.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought of something as fast as I could. I didn't really think about the consequences." He said quietly. Iruka looked up at him. He put on a happy face and laughed.

"It's fine! I was just angry at myself for not realizing they were coming. I'd have probably done the same thing." He said. He chuckled slightly and went through his bag. "In any case, let's camp here tonight. It's getting dark and we can easily get lost."

"Alright." Yukimi dug through his bag. He was just pulling out his sleeping bag when the first raindrop struck his head. Iruka groaned lowly. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't bring my tent. I forgot we would have to go through rain country." Iruka whispered. Yukimi frowned and pulled out his own tent. He opened it and pulled the cord, watching it spring to life on it's own.

"It's just a pup tent but it's wide enough for the both of us no problem." He said. Iruka looked at him. "Come on kid, I don't bite. I snore a bit but that's only when I've got a cold." Yukimi told him with a small chuckle. Iruka blushed and crawled in, taking his bag with him. Yukimi followed.

They set up to go to bed, Yukimi making sandwiches for them to eat before retiring and Iruka providing bottled water. Their packs were in a corner but not actually touching the walls of the tent, and they themselves lay side by side in their respective sleeping bags. Well they did for some of the night anyway.

It was close to midnight when Yukimi awoke to the sounds of whimpering and sniveling. He twisted in his bed to look at his partner. Iruka was thrashing slightly and biting his lip to hold in his cries. His hair was loose and spread out across his pillow, resembling a dark halo. Yukimi frowned but unzipped their sleeping bags. He pulled Iruka's out to be the base blanket and his own to cover them as he moved closer.

Iruka clung to him in his sleep, his body and mind calming quickly at the comforting feel of another body. He laid his head on the warm bare chest and wrapped his arms around it tightly. Yukimi smiled slightly, nervous at the awkward position, but not moving away. He brought up his arms to wrap around the chuunin's waist. He relaxed himself when he knew Iruka's sleep was now peaceful.

"You know... you're an adorable kid." Yukimi whispered slightly, shaking his head. He was so shy and quiet around those who were older but he was loud around his students. Yukimi had seen him teaching, yelling at the annoying brats really. But when he was around those older than himself he was quiet, always melting into the background. That was when Yukimi first noticed him, when he was trying not to be noticed.

Yukimi's eyes widened slightly as he realized his own thoughts. Here was a man who grabbed his attention. He also said it himself, he was adorable. And Naruto told him that the chuunin was very caring and sweet and maybe a bit protective as well. He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Stop being a romantic. You're just looking for those qualities in him. It's not that easy." He told himself before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Rescue

Chapter 11~ Rescue

Naruto had a big frown of confusion on his face as he stepped into Tsunade's office. She was just slamming the phone down. Kakashi and Tobari were in the room already, both with very grave faces. Behind Naruto came Miharu, Koichi, Raimei, Sakura, and Sai.

"Team seven, Team Banten, you're just in time." She said. "I have a mission for the eight of you. It's an S-rank mission of the highest importance." She told them. Naruto stood his full height and waited for information. "This is a rescue mission. You are to meet with Uchiha Sasuke and Akemi Yoite of Otogakure and head into Ame territory."

"Why?" Naruto demanded.

"Because two of our own may be being kidnapped as we speak and god knows what will happen to them when they are taken."

"Who's being kidnapped?" Sakura shouted. Tsunade looked at all of them and sighed.

"Kazuhiko Yukimi and Umino Iruka." Tsunade closed her eyes. "Go now! Don't pack a damn thing, that would just be wasting time. You will meet with the otonin when they catch up to you. This mission is of the utmost importance!" Tsunade yelled. "Do you understand?"

"Of course we understand baa-chan. A leaf ninja never abandons a comrade." Naruto said with an animalistic grin as he rushed and jumped out the window. The others ran out the door to catch up with him. The jumped from rooftops at ninja speed right out the gates and on their way to rain.

MEANWHILE (cuz I haven't done that in a while. ~.0)

Yukimi woke up with a small yawn and looked about him. "Well fuck... you guys owe me a new pup tent." He said to the ninja surrounding them. His tent was ripped to shreds around them. He sighed and shook the warm body on top of him. "Hey kid, we got company." He said quietly. Iruka blinked awake and started to sit up. He blushed darkly when he realized his position.

"What was I doing on top of you?" he squeaked in embarrassment.

"Not our most serious problem at the moment." Yukimi said. He waved his hand through the air and Iruka looked around him.

"Ah fuck." He grunted. Yukimi laughed and they stood, holding up their hands in surrender. "Worst. Mission. Ever." Iruka grumbled.

"Wanna bet it was their plan from the beginning?" Yukimi asked as the ninja started making them walk, leaving all their shit behind.

"Probably." Iruka agreed.

"Shut up." One of the ninja pushed Iruka. Yukimi growled. He twisted and had him on the ground in seconds, a kunai in his hand.

"Let's get one thing straight." He said. Iruka's eyes were wide. "The only reason I'm cooperating is for the safety of this kid here. The moment that safety is threatened, is the moment you all die. Got it?" He demanded. They knocked him out.

Yukimi woke up feeling like the worst shit in the world. He was tired and hungry and there was a huge bump on his throbbing head. He groaned and looked about the torture room from the chair he was tied to. He was glad he still had his gun at least.

"Well, look who finally woke up. I was told you gave one of the ninja a hard time." Yukimi looked up at a woman wearing a lab coat with thick black rimmed glasses. She had pretty green eyes and short wavy honey colored hair.

"It's what I do." Yukimi said dryly. "Where's Iruka?"

"I'm right here." Yukimi looked over his shoulder to just barely see brown beautiful locks. "I'm alright Yukimi, they haven't touched me since."

"That's great kid." Yukimi beamed. "Now I'll find a way to get us out of here."

"What the hell are you talking about? Neither of you is going anywhere until I get the answers I need dammit!" She shouted. She struck Yukimi across the face and grabbed his hair. "Who is Yoite?" She demanded. Yukimi spit in her eye. She hit him again.

"Like I'd ever tell an ugly old hag like you!" he hissed.

"Where did he or the Banten Four come from?" She shouted. He was silent. He stared at her as though she was the stupidest woman on the planet.

"Where did you come from? Or that pink haired fellow with Uchiha Itachi?" she said calmly now.

"Kairoshu." Yukimi whispered almost silently.

"What was that?" the woman snarled.

"How could an idiotic ugly old hag understand a word I'm saying? Huh? Just go put on some more make up faggot! And when you're done you can bend over a table for your boss!" Yukimi yelled. She screamed in rage and leaned over him, trying to be threatening. Yukimi stretched his leg and a loud bang echoed through the room. He looked at the hole in the crotch of his pants with a concerned frown then up as the man dressed as a woman fell over bleeding from the chest.

"What was that? Yukimi-san?! Are you okay?" Iruka said quickly.

"I'm just fine. Like I said before, have a secret weapon the enemy has never seen before." Yukimi said. He pulled his foot from his shoe and fished a kunai off the dead body. He tossed it to his mouth and cut the rope around his torso before turning and releasing Iruka.

"Here, let me get your hands." Iruka smiled slightly and cut Yukimi's wrists free. "Listen… I wanted to thank you… no one's ever really… stood up for me like that." Iruka blushed a little and looked up at Yukimi's face. He started to lean towards him, eyes focused on his lips.

"MATTE!!!" A loud shout rang through the halls and Naruto crashed through the door. "Iruka-sensei! Yukimi-san!" he said excitedly. The fortress shook. Naruto stuck his head out the door. "I said WAIT you jackass!"

"Then move your ass! We haven't got all day Uzumaki!" Sasuke's voice shouted back. There was a small explosion. Naruto shook and fell on his ass.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted. Iruka's face was red and his fists were clenched. He slowly walked to Naruto and struck him over the head.

"Fool!" he yelled. "Where did you learn that?"

"S-s-s-Sasuke!" Naruto stuttered in fright.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Yukimi yelled. He was trying to contain his laughter. They ran from the place and soon as everyone was safe and accounted for, he was tackled to the ground by two people he still considered kids. Miharu was hugging his head and lecturing him and Yoite was sitting on his chest, bitching about being more careful.

"Alright, let him up. I think he's hurt," Sasuke said softly, holding out a hand to his partner to pull him up. Yoite stood slowly, holding his hand close.

"Nah, I'm fine." Yukimi stood and turned to Iruka. "We're both fine." He said.

"Yukimi got us out." He said. He smiled at the blond ninja and bowed slightly to him. "Thank you." He said.

"We're partners. I look out for my partners." Yukimi said with a grin. Iruka blushed and nodded.

"At least they're okay." Tobari mumbled, lighting a smoke. "Let's go home and turn in our reports." He said.

"Yeah, let's." Yukimi agreed. They started walking, talking animatedly about how much of a success this day was. Yukimi lagged back for a moment and tugged Iruka's arm to make him stop. He blinked in confusion and turned to the other man.

Yukimi leaned forward and kissed Iruka. He poured his soul into the kiss, slipping inside to play with Iruka's tongue when the man gasped. He smirked against the tanned lips and pulled back when he heard a giggle.

"Enemy ninja." He teased with a smirk. He walked, Iruka stumbling after him in confusion.


	12. Unbelievable

**Chapter 12~ Unbelievable**

Somehow, laying here on the ground, watching his close friend and partner in life being sucked from his body, wasn't supposed to be this painful. He wasn't supposed to hurt so bad to see the demon being gone from him forever. He shouldn't be so close to monster that only wanted his body.

And Miharu? He felt so bad for the boy. Naruto doubted he even knew himself that he was crying and calling his name in such a lost way that would make him flinch if he had a cool head. Miharu… he was this type of boy wasn't he? Only worries so much about others that he pushes them away.

Naruto had once said he wouldn't let Miharu push him away… now he caused the boy an ultimate suffering didn't he? Damn. How was he going to make up for this one in the afterlife?

- - -yiyugfitdfdfv- -

The mission… it wasn't supposed to be like this… It shouldn't have happened like this… There was no reason… It was unbelieveable

Miharu knelt at the ground beside the body of the blond he'd come to respect and admire. "Naruto…" he whispered. There was no response from the man. It was already too late. They had already extracted Kyuubi from him and now… there was nothing left in him. He was dead. It was completely over. "Naruto…" He bit his lip and tried to hold back the stinging warmness behind his eyes. "Shinra… Banshou…"

_You have need Miharu?_

"Shinra Banshou… can you fix this? Because I do need you. I need right now more than anything. We need Naruto…" Miharu murmured.

_Of course we need him. We need Kyuubi too._

"Don't let them take Kyuubi… don't let them hurt him. He's so nice." Miharu looked up at the bubbly raw chakra that was Kyuubi's form now. It snarled and looked at him. It looked so sad, stuck in their power. "Use me Shinra Banshou. I don't mind… if I can't handle it… I'd understand. Please… just give Naruto and Kyuubi normal lives." He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

_Very well. I can grant your wish._

"What the hell is going on?" Pein demanded, watching as Miharu was enveloped in a strange mist that came from his breath and his skin was slowly covered in strange writing.

"The Shinra Banshou… is nothing more than wisdom…" Miharu's voice was strained. "It's all the wisdom of the world… captured into a single being… and I will use that wisdom… to save my friends…"

"Say Goodnight." Miharu's voice changed to a more feminine sound and had a more sinister tone to it. "This will be the end of you." The ground beneath Pein and Konan started to groan and shift.

"What is it doing?" Konan yelled, shifting her body into paper butterflies. They swarmed Miharu, trying to distract him.

"Be gone you annoying wench." Miharu hissed, not moving from his pose. "Secret Fire Art, breath of flames." Fire flew from his mouth to chase off the paper.

"Dragon Flame jutsu? Is he an Uchiha?" Pein growled. He used his seven vantage points to try to find a weakness in his armor. "I have to stop it before it-" Miharu turned away from them to Naruto. "What the hell?" Pein didn't like to be ignored.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I know… this isn't what you wanted… but it's time to go back. Maybe if I never meet you… you'll have a better chance at living." Miharu pressed a small kiss against Naruto's cold lips. "You can go back to being friends with Sasuke… maybe." Miharu closed his eyes and surrendered to the white haired woman deep within the recesses of his mind.

_It's about time child. Now I will show you what I can do for them._

Strangely, darkness covered the world. A feeling of nothingness overcame everyone until it was no longer any existence at all. And existence was reformed in a way the Shinra Banshou thought would benefit her boy and the others. A new world with new experiences and new adventures but similar faces arranged in a new way. All her children would be happy in this new existence.


End file.
